


Dominated Control

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ichigo, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sideways World, Top Hichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his own world, Ichigo's hollow turns the tables on his manner of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominated Control

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Caroline Olsen, author of [‘SNOW’](http://www.amazon.com/Snow-Caroline-Olsen/dp/8299811708) and [‘Jaded’](http://www.amazon.com/Jaded-Caroline-Olsen/dp/8299811716/) (shameless plug) whose own (no longer findable) Bleach fanfiction inspired me to give a shot to writing my own (unrelated) one-shot.
> 
> Originally posted under my original username 'RavenSilverKat'.

Without warning, he was slammed into the wall and his cry of indignation was cut off by a hot mouth, rough, demanding, dominant. He tried to bite the blue tongue that slipped into his mouth but its owner only moaned, as if the pain was mere pleasure. Ichigo tried to hit his hollow but his wrists were caught and slammed into the wall, one of Hichigo's hands holding both wrists. The other pale hand brutally ripped open the blue haori, uncaring that his nails scraped over the tan skin, leaving trails of blood. Hichigo greedily swallowed the pained moan of pleasure Ichigo desperately failed to hold back.

The hollow, who had never stopped the kiss, did once he heard the Shinigami's moan. He grinned sadistically as he pulled back and watched his aibou carefully. The teen made a strange keening sound and leaned forward, opening lust-ridden brown eyes as he strained against the hollow's hand still holding his wrists.

"Stop, before you dislocate something," the hollow commented, his voice demanding, yet there was an unidentifiable emotion hidden deep in his eyes and voice.

The teen, reluctantly seeing his point, obeyed, sagging against the wall, panting heavily. He looked up at the hollow and made a needy noise that made Hichigo's blood boil. A pressure was growing between both of their legs, one that was quickly becoming intolerable. The hollow stepped up flush to the Shinigami's body and ground their erections together for a moment before he let up. The orange-head's cry of pleasure was pleasing to the hollow's ears as he leaned in to put his lips next to the boy's ear.

"What is it that you want, aibou?" Hichigo breathed hotly into the sensitive shell. Ichigo strained up and outward, trying to ground their erections together again. The white boy chuckled sadistically and moved his hips away from the Shinigami's. The teen strained for a moment before he gave up and sagged back into the wall. He let his forehead fall hard onto the hollow's shoulder, panting heavily, eyes closed, whimpering slightly, like a wounded dog. "What. Do. You. Want. Aibou?" Hichigo repeated, making each word short and pointed. Ichigo's reiatsu flowed unchecked around them as he raised eyes dark with desire to Hichigo's own yellow and black ones.

"You," he growled, and tried to launch his body onto his hollow's, but the pale grip remained tight on his wrists. A chuckle spilled from white lips.

"Good," he replied, and slammed their bodies back into the wall, attacking the teen's lips with renewed vigor. Soon, pale lips were travelling down a tan neck, violently nipping then smoothing over the marks with a gentle blue tongue. Hichigo made his way down Ichigo's neck to his shoulders, to his chest, which made the teen gasp as teeth bit at his nipples, and down his stomach to the top of his hakama. He gripped at the knot with his teeth and Ichigo writhed as a white nose buried itself into orange curls. The shinigami moaned at a nip at the base of his quickly growing erection. He lifted his hips towards the hollow's mouth, not even noticing that his hands had been released, even as his hands dug into hair whiter than snow. Suddenly, the world shifted and Ichigo was laying on his back, and there was a rustle of clothes and a light breeze on his legs as his hakama was removed.

"Delicious," the hollow murmured, standing above him still fully clothed. Ichigo groaned and reached for the hollow. The white boy chuckled and grabbed the orange-head's wrists with one hand again and kneeled over the teen's naked waist, slowly shifting back and forth over Ichigo's erection. The Shinigami moaned and lifted his hips in rhythm with Hichigo's movements. The teen desperately tried to get his hands free so he could get off that damn hakama! The hollow seemed to understand and stood up as he loosened the tie, leaving the Shinigami panting heavily on the ground. Once his hakama was off, he kneeled again. The hollow grabbed the back of the tan neck and hauled up the teen to straddle his kneeling thighs for a rough kiss that left both wanting more. He moved that arm down around Ichigo's back to support him while his other arm reached down between their legs to grab the Shinigami's erection. The boy gasped and clutched at the white shoulders. The hollow chuckled.

"Easy, aibou," he grinned. "We're just getting started." He began to pump Ichigo, first slowly, then quickly, varying his pace and roughness. He pulled, twisted, smoothed, and stroked. Ichigo's breathy moans and repeated cries were turning the hollow on more than anything he had heard before. He leaned Ichigo into his chest, enjoying the feel of their touching skin. Slowly, using the hand he had supported the boy with, he slid it down to Ichigo's entrance and slid a finger in. Ichigo twitched and jumped slightly, his grip on the white shoulders tightening momentarily and the intrusion, but took it in without a sound. The hollow began moving the finger in and out at a pace opposite the one he maintained still around the teen's cock, occasionally brushing at the teen's prostate. His varying paces, each hand different than the other, kept Ichigo writhing and easy to slip in more fingers. After the third finger, it all became too much for the Shinigami and he came--hard.

The tanned body fell heavily against the white one, breath heavy and erratic. Hichigo chuckled and wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing his temple. Ichigo's breath was hot against the hollow's still-cool skin.

"You like?" the hollow asked his king. He didn't hear the answer at first but he could feel Ichigo's head move in agreement. Shaking arms suddenly began to rise and settle on the cold shoulders, pushing up a sweaty and shaking body. Then one of the hands let go of the shoulders and reached down to grab the hollow's still-hard erection and Ichigo was lowering himself down on it. Both look-a-likes groaned at the new sensation, though the Shinigami's was strongly tinted with pain. The only sound as they stayed motionless, waiting for the orange-head to get used to it, was the sound of erratic panting, slowly slowing down. Then, both tan hands back up on white shoulders, Ichigo suddenly pushed himself up, and then let himself down again--managing to hit his sweet spot. Both groaned at the sensation. Hichigo grabbed the orange-head's waist and lifted him up again (with plenty of strength to spare).

The slow pace made the hollow groan at the tightness, but also at the speed. The Shinigami's nails dug in, letting dark blood gather at his nails as he sped up--his lover happily obliged.

Skin slapped against skin, their small moans, groans, grunts, and pants echoed against the other, their voices occasionally calling out each other's names. Soon, only the strength of the hollow held up the Shinigami, who was pumping himself in rhythm. His prostrate hit almost every time, it wasn't long till Ichigo came hard once again. Hichigo sped up his pace even more until he also came, spurting deep inside the 'deflowered' teen. He thrust a few more times, riding it out before they collapsed onto their backs, the still-heated Shinigami resting on the always-cool hollow, who grabbed his chin and kissed him softly.

"Thank you," Ichigo breathed onto the white chest after a few minutes of silence.

"You're welcome, aibou. Anytime....." the hollow let the offer hang in the air, pregnant with the promise of pleasure. Lips mumbled against his chest, words not meant to be heard, echoed in his head. He grinned and suddenly switched their positions so that he was hovering above the flushed teen.

"Aishiteru," the hollow said, lowering himself for a gentle kiss. The teen blushed at the voiced returned confessions.

_‘Aishiteru.'_

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Now with sequel: [Massage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/965216).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91625437183/dominated-control)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
